Sui-Feng
Sui-Feng, born Shaolin Feng and sometimes called Soifon, is a Shinigami and the captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the commander-in-chief of the. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Omaeda. Appearance Sui-Feng is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Personality Sui-Feng is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her predecessor. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Omaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character. Suì-Fēng likes fish, but dislikes meat. She also seems to be quite obsessed with Yoruichi, and often spends her free time dreaming about the days when they fought together and practiced Shunpo. This is perhaps her only comical trait, as she is completely serious on every other occasion, much to Yoruichi's annoyance. Despite this, Yoruichi affectionately calls Sui-Feng her "little bee" (a reference to Sui-Feng's Zanpakuto and her small size). Biography Born into a lower nobility, Shaolin Feng was trained from a young age to join the Onmitsukido, eventually becoming the bodyguard of Yoruichi Shihōin, whom she developed an obsession with. It was during this time that she dropped her birth name and took on her great-grandmother's name. She despised Yoruichi's friend Kisuke Urahara and kept tabs on him, which he made no attempts to stop. Yoruichi's fun-loving attitude was a stark contrast to Sui-Feng's all-work-and-no-play personality, but the captain grew fond of her nonetheless, affectionately calling Sui-Feng "little bee". When Yoruichi abandoned Soul Society to help Urahara, Sui-Feng felt betrayed and vowed to defeat her former master one day. Training extensively, she eventually succeeded Yoruichi as the captain of the 2nd Division. When Yoruichi accompanied Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends in their pseudo-invasion of Soul Society, Sui-Feng pursued her former master and challenged her. Despite catching Yoruichi by surprise with her enhanced speed and the deadly power of her Shikai, even revealing a powerful new speed technique called Shunko, Sui-Feng was overpowered when Yoruichi revealed her own enhanced version of that same technique and gained the advantage. Sui-Feng was overpowered and knocked out, but Yoruichi simply carried her away for medical attention. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains